TwinSouls Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone
by Miaka Sukunami
Summary: HpSm X-Over - Serenity Malfoy finds out there is someone so very much like her, Harry Potter. Together, they must break down the barriers of house rivalry and other things that may run deeper than water or blood. The wizarding world is at stake. Book 1of7
1. Crossing Paths

**Harry Potter Twin Souls**

**Year One - The Philosopher's Stone**

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Harry Potter, Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon or any of their affiliations. Both belong to their respective owners, J.K Rowling and Naoko Takeuchi respectively. All rights reserved to them.  
  
**A/N** ::Walks into the room with several papers in her hands, she looks up to see all the readers:  
Hey everyone! Just thought I'd say hello and get a few notices across before we get the story under way. First and for most welcome to Twin Souls. This fic is as you may have noticed is a Harry Potter / Sailor Moon Cross over. The main characters involved are Serena, Draco, Harry, and Hermione. This is going to be a seven part series running from book one through book seven of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter books. I would like to mention that I will use a lot of material from the books and the website Harry Potter Lexicon, but of course for the most part there will be a lot of my own material. This first installment will be rated PG 13 but as the story line moves along I may have to move the following books to an R rating perhaps books six and seven since I have some sexual content planned and things will definitely get a lot darker. As a courtesy, when that occurs I will put a warning for the younger readers and perhaps an alternative chapter for those that may contain explicit material.  
  
On a final note, I would like to announce that I'm in need of a Beta Reader/Editor for this story if anyone is interested please contact me through my email : or my Aol Instant Messenger - Kaede083  
  
Well, now on to the story! I hope everyone enjoys it and reviews.  
  
::The lights dim and the story begins::

* * *

**Chapter One - Crossing Paths  
**  
_- Wiltshire, England Malfoy Manor -_  
  
The morning light was just beginning to seep through the green silk curtains of my bedroom. I groaned not really wanting to rise yet. I turned over to face away from the window and curled up comfortably to try and get back to sleep, but that didn't last very long.  
  
"Serenity!" I heard called from the door.  
  
It was Draco; no doubt, he had been forced to rise early as well and decided I deserved the same fate. He didn't wait for my reply and just waltzed in. I pretended to sleep, hoping he'd just go away. I heard the curtains of my four-poster drawn and then the sheets pulled off me. Draco came into view. His piercing blue, gray eyes on me. He was dressed, his platinum blonde hair slicked back and tidy. He was a Malfoy all right. _Perfection_.  
  
"Oh just leave me alone Draco. Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" I told him while attempting to reclaim my bed sheets.  
  
He had a better grip and refused to return them. I tossed a pillow at him in frustration and drew the other pillow over me to shield me from the light that was now even brighter since my four-poster curtains had been drawn.  
  
"Come off it Serenity. Get up, father is waiting for us to go buy our school supplies." he informed me.  
  
"Oh, Alright, I'm up." I said with resignation.  
  
I got up and started shoving him out of my room.  
  
"_Out_!" I told him with one last shove. "I have to change."  
  
He laughed and allowed himself to be momentarily bullied.  
  
"I'm going to go down and wait with father in the foyer." He told me and then disappeared out through the hall.  
  
I shut the door to my bedroom and sighed. It was much too early to be up on a Saturday. Walking over to my closet, I opened the door to reveal my floor length mirror. I studied the ten-year-old form reflected in it and frowned. My platinum blonde hair, one of the several Malfoy traits was tied back in a loose bun some strands having fallen out of place. I was wearing my green silk pajamas which made my eyes look more gray than not and my complexion, paler than usual through the material. I too am a Malfoy.  
  
I have lived with my father's brother since barely after birth. Voldemort killed my parents after they had refused to work for him. I don't know much of what went on in those times, since Uncle Lucius refuses to talk about it. I never push my luck with Uncle Lucius. He has always been kind and loving towards me but he is known for his temper. He's been like a father to me and his wife, my Aunt Narcissa, has been like a mother. They both always given me anything I've ever needed and raised me in the exact same way they have raised Draco, to be perfect children. The Malfoy's are a well-respected pureblooded family and as my aunt Narcissa reiterates in almost every instance, 'we must act as such'. So for as long as I've known, Draco and I have had to live up to the family name. We've had classes in proper etiquette, and the best education money can buy.  
  
Despite all that, I'm not as close to them as I am to Draco. Draco is my only cousin, my confidant and my brother. We've confided everything in each other ever since I could remember.  
  
Deciding I had mused over what to wear long enough I made my choice and drew out a pair of black slacks and a white blouse. I brought the clothes into the washroom with me to make myself presentable. After about a half hour, I emerged from the washroom fully awake and as near to the 'Malfoy Perfection' as I could get. I left most of my hair down letting it fall freely down to the small of my back and then clipped the rest into a half pony tail.  
  
Bare foot I made my way to the closet took out my shoes and put them on. I gave one last look at myself in the mirror and then grabbed my cloak to go downstairs. I made my way through the hall and down the spiral staircase of the manor. As promised both Malfoy men were waiting in the foyer in identical positions leaning against the large fireplace. It's eerie how alike they are sometimes. Sometimes it appeared as if Draco was an exact carbon copy of his father. Uncle Lucius is a fairly handsome man. Draco has his piercing gray-blue eyes, blonde hair and pale complexion. The only difference between them being a foot and a few inches in height and the fact that Uncle Lucius has longer hair which he keeps tied back in a neat pony-tail. I found Aunt Narcissa sitting in one of the armchairs. The foyer was made out to be a sitting room of sorts so there was a full set of living room furniture of the most refined taste. Aunt Narcissa is a very beautiful woman, her eyes an icy clear blue and the same pale complexion as her husband and son. Her long wispy hair is also blonde which for as long as I've known her she's worn loose to fall cascading down her back. I could also see some traces of her features on Draco.  
  
Uncle Lucius addressed me first.  
  
"Good morning, Serenity, I trust you slept well?"  
  
"Yes, very well." I replied. "Thank you, Uncle and good morning to you as well"  
  
"Morning, Darling." Aunt Narcissa said with a smile.  
  
I smiled and she rose to give me a hug.  
  
"Will you be joining us today Aunt Narcissa?" I asked.  
  
"No dear, I have a few other errands to attend to. You all have fun in Diagon Alley."  
  
Then she addressed both Draco and I, "You have your Hogwarts lists" and we nodded. She gave us an approving look and turned to her husband.  
  
"Lucius, do remember to get the children new clothes along with the Hogwarts uniforms"  
  
"Yes, Narcissa," he said impatiently, "shall we be off?"  
  
He gave us a pointed look and Draco took my cloak from my hands and slipped it on me.  
  
"Alright, be good you two." Aunt Narcissa said warningly, giving us each a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Uncle Lucius moved us forward to the fireplace and picked up a small jar containing a silvery powder from the mantle.  
  
"Ladies first." he instructed.  
  
I obliged, stepping into the dormant fireplace and I was handed a handful of the silvery substance.  
  
"Diagon Alley!" I called out clearly throwing the handful of Floo powder down.  
  
With a flash of green flame, I was gone.

* * *

_- Diagon Alley -_  
  
I arrived feeling rather dazed. I severely despise Floo powder. It isn't my favorite form of travel. Sometimes I wish I wasn't too young to apparate, however my dislike of the silvery powder was quickly taken over with the excitement of finally getting to explore Diagon Alley. I soon forgot all else. I would have loved nothing more than to explore on my own but I knew my Uncle would none be too please in have to spend the afternoon searching for me. I was taking in all of the sights when the most peculiar thing caught my attention.  
  
A rather enormous man was leading a bewildered boy that looked to be about my age through Diagon Alley. They were both strange. The man large enough to be a giant and the boy was dressed oddly. He had tousled raven hair, this boy, and emerald green eyes that looked to be taking in everything around him in pure wonder. His clothes looked to be a few sizes too big and very muggle. He wasn't even wearing a cloak. He looked extremely out of place in the multitude of wizards and witches. I wasn't surprised at the odd stares he and the man were attracting to themselves. As he passed our eyes met and I smiled at him, he grinned back before realizing he was about to be left behind and rushed off to catch up to his guide.  
  
Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder forcing me out of my train of thought. I whirled around to find Draco staring at me curiously.  
  
"_What_?!" I blurted testily.  
  
"Who was that?" he asked, as the amused Malfoy smirk crossed his features.  
  
"I haven't the faintest idea." I replied honestly.  
  
He gave me a searching look before accepting the answer. Uncle Lucius joined us then, giving us an expectant look.  
  
"Lets get a move on." he said as he swept us away in the direction of Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank.  
  
We followed him down the path towards the towering building in the center of Diagon Alley known as Gringotts. I was still smiling despite myself in remembrance of the boy. There was something about his grin that was very infectious. Perhaps I'll see that boy again...

* * *

_- Diagon Alley, Gringotts Bank -  
_  
Gringotts was bustling with business when we walked in. With the school term about to begin there were several groups of families coming to withdraw from their accounts to buy new school supplies for their children. My uncle wouldn't be made to wait though. The Malfoy's were a very powerful family and quite wealthy. As soon as one of the goblins caught sight of Uncle Lucius, he was ushered down to the lower vaults where the Malfoy fortune was kept. Draco and I were asked to stay in the lobby. I was grateful; I preferred not to go down into the murky caves beneath the bank. It was awfully creepy. I sat in one of the lobby's couches looking out the window while Draco was leaning against the counter. I felt eyes on me so I could tell he was watching me. I tried my best to ignore him.  
  
"You seem to be in a good mood," he said suddenly.  
  
I realized I must have still been grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" I replied, "It's a nice day and we're out shopping. What better way to spend a day like this?"  
  
Draco shrugged.  
  
"You're acting strange today that's all."  
  
I laughed, albeit a bit nervously.  
  
"Draco don't be prat. Have a little fun will you."  
  
Uncle Lucius chose that time to emerge from the vault and had rejoined us, his money pouch full.  
  
"We better be going." he said while leading us out of the bank.  
  
We all walked a little ways down the street before he spoke again.  
  
"So, what's first on that list of yours, Draco?"  
  
Draco stopped, drawing a piece of parchment from his pocket. Unfolding it, he skimmed over it to see what came first.  
  
"Our Uniforms." he stated as he pocketed the parchment again, "we'll need to go to Madam Malkin's shop."  
  
I grinned mischievously.  
  
"Race you!" I called to him daringly.  
  
He grinned back.  
  
"You're on cousin!"  
  
Uncle Lucius gave us a reproving look but it was already too late. We took off running through the multitude of people making our way to Madam Malkin's shop laughing with glee. At equal speed, we dodged and slipped through the crowds almost expertly. There was the occasional bumping into someone but we just kept on going giggling and shouting back apologies over our shoulder as we went.  
  
We arrived at the quaint shop's front steps gasping for breath our eyes tearing with laughter. We finally managed to catch our breath by the time Uncle Lucius caught up with us. The look he gave us was simply murderous. Draco and I had to lower our gaze; it was all we could do to keep from another burst of laughter.  
  
"I will see to getting your books while you get fitted. No more trouble out of either of you, understood?" he warned giving me a pointed look.  
  
Draco and I nodded and with out another word he stalked off towards Flourish & Blott's next door. We went into another fit of laughter as soon as we saw his figure disappear through the door. When we managed to settle down, we entered the quaint little shop.

* * *

_- Diagon Alley Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions -_  
  
When we walked through the door, a bell chimed announcing our presence and a squat, smiling witch wearing mauve robes greeted us.  
  
"Hello Dears," she said, "Hogwarts students I presume?"  
  
"Yes, Madam," I replied politely.  
  
"Very good, right this way then," she said ushering us onto a pair of stools.  
  
She left us standing there and disappeared into the back of the shop, only to reappear moments later with an assistant and two sets of robes. They quickly set to work on getting us fitted. I heard the doorbell chime again and curiously, I took a glance towards the door. To my surprise, there he was standing in the doorway. The strange boy I had seen earlier had come into the shop. He was alone now and looking rather nervous.  
  
"Hogwarts Dear?" Madam Malkin called to him with out turning.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am" he replied.  
  
Madam Malkin finally turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Come dear, stand right up here and we'll have you fixed right up." she told him.  
  
She quickly conjured another footstool beside mine and had the boy stand on it, then just like before she disappeared into the back of the shop to get more robes.  
  
"Hello," I said conversationally.  
  
"Hi," he said in response.  
  
"So I see you'll be starting school in Hogwarts with us this term," I said referring to myself and Draco, "my name is Serenity and that's my cousin Draco."  
  
"Yeah," he replied with a grin, "My name is Harry."  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Hello," Draco said prompted by the introductions.  
  
"It's really nice to meet another classmate."  
  
"Yea, I really hadn't met anyone yet" Harry replied.  
  
"You'll probably run into a lot more of our classmates, everyone's shopping for supplies this week." I commented.  
  
"Yea," Draco agreed.  
  
"They're asking for a lot of supplies for start of term. Have you gotten all your things together yet?"  
  
"No, I'm still missing a wand" Harry replied.  
  
By now, Madam Malkin had returned and she was starting to take Harry's measurements.  
  
"My father just went to get our books. I'm hoping to convince him to buy me a new broom."  
  
I tried my best to stifle a laugh.  
  
"You know they won't let you have it at school. It says so on the letter." I reminded him.  
  
He rolled his eyes at me.  
  
"I'll smuggle it in. Besides, Serenity, you know you want one too."  
  
"Of course I do." I replied, "but I'll wait until second year when I'm allowed to have one."  
  
"You'll change your mind once you're in the broom shop," he told me just before turning back to Harry, "ever played Quidditch?"  
  
"No," Harry replied.  
  
I could tell by the look on his face that he probably had never even heard of the wizarding sport before.  
  
_Draco never noticed --  
_  
"I do! Father says it's a crime if I don't get picked for my house team. I must say I agree with him."  
  
I frowned and shook my head. Draco was bragging again. He pointedly ignored me and continued.  
  
"Do you know what house you'll be in yet?"  
  
"No idea." Harry replied honestly.  
  
"No one really knows until they get to school." I pointed out.  
  
"Yea, but you know we'll be put into Slytherin. I mean our whole family has been in Slytherin. I don't think I could imagine being put into Hufflepuff house, I think I'd leave. Wouldn't you?" Draco asked directing the question at Harry.  
  
"Mmm," Harry said, his expression had gone unreadable. Draco definitely had a way of coming off as a pompous prat.  
  
Suddenly something caught Draco's attention. I followed his line of sight towards the shop window and noticed the man that had been guiding Harry earlier was standing there, grinning at him and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.  
  
"Who's that?" Draco asked.  
  
I was curious to know that myself.  
  
"That's Hagrid," Harry said looking pleased with himself. Probably because he finally knew something Draco didn't.  
  
"He works at Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh," I heard Draco reply in his usual drawl, "I've heard of him. Servant isn't he?"  
  
"He's the school gamekeeper." Harry corrected.  
  
"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage -- lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."  
  
"I think he's brilliant." Harry retorted.  
  
"I'll bet he is." I cut in giving Draco a withering look that clearly meant lay off.  
  
"Why is he with you anyway? What about your parents." Draco interjected again, he was ignoring me.  
  
A few emotions flitted across Harry's features before he curtly responded, "they're dead."  
  
"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry --" I said honestly  
  
"Sorry--" Draco added though I have my suspicions as to whether he was being honest or not, "But they were our kind, weren't they?"  
  
"They were a witch and a wizard. If that is what you mean." Harry replied.  
  
"I don't think they should let the other sort in. Some of them don't even know about Hogwarts till they've received their acceptance letters. They know nothing about our kind. I think they should keep it to the old wizarding families like my own. What's your Surname anyway?" Draco asked.  
  
The question went unanswered as Madam Malkin finished with Harry.  
  
"That's it you're done, my dear," she announced.  
  
Harry hopped off the footstool obviously eager to leave and drop the conversation with Draco.  
  
"See you then," Harry said as Madam Malkin handed him his package.  
  
"Yea, see you at Hogwarts Harry," I replied.  
  
"Bye then," Draco added finally.  
  
Harry nodded and then left the shop to join Hagrid outside. Just as they walked, away Uncle Lucius walked into the shop to retrieve us. Madam Malkin handed us our packages and we were on our way again.

* * *

The three of us spent the rest of the afternoon shopping and we were laden with packages by the time Uncle Lucius decided to stop for lunch. That was when we ran into the Zabini's. Mrs. Zabini is an average woman, long black hair, pale complexion and hazel eyes. She would actually look rather nice if she didnt over exaggerate on her clothing, the woman has absolutely no sense of style. The moment Mrs. Zabini caught sight of Uncle Lucius she headed straight for our table with the Zabini children trailing behind her. I groaned inwardly while plastering a fake smile on my face.  
  
She was looking unusually happy about something. If I could bet the entire Malfoy vault, I'd say it was because Aunt Narcissa hadn't come with us. It was as plain as day that Mrs. Zabini had a thing for my Uncle, that, and my Uncle's money. The Zabini's are also a very wealthy pureblooded family and have been very good friends with the Malfoy's for a very long time. In fact, Mr. Zabini is Draco's godfather. It's a shame that his wife spends most of her life pining over his best friend.  
  
"Well, hello, Lucius! Fancy running into you and the children here." she greeted, in one of the most sickeningly sweet voices I had ever heard.  
  
"Indeed," Uncle Lucius replied, "Felicia, why don't you all join us I'm sure the children have some catching up to do."  
  
"Lovely idea!" she answered while already taking a seat at the table.  
  
Unfortunately for me she ended up sitting beside me while her children, Blaise and Bianca, sat across from me. I gave Bianca a pleading look hoping that she'd ask to switch but she shook her head and gave me an apologetic look. I sat back in the chair feeling defeated while maintaining that fake smile.  
  
We spent the rest of the afternoon in the Zabini's company. I tried to keep myself occupied by talking to Bianca and I noticed Blaize was entertaining Draco by talking about Quidditch. It wasn't too bad other than Mrs. Zabini occasionally asking me things that honestly she had no business in asking. I indulged her a few times giving her as little information as possible and by the last time she had annoyed me so much that I _accidentally_ spilled salt into her coffee. The simple act had gone completely unnoticed and when she took the first sip, she made a face that was almost priceless. It took all I could to not burst out laughing. Draco gave me an amused look and I noticed Bianca and Blaize were holding back their own laughter. Mrs. Zabini quickly found an excuse to leave us and we were finally at peace. Uncle Lucius paid the check while Draco was giving a last look over our supply list.  
  
"Looks like we have everything father," Draco commented.  
  
"Very well, then let's be off."  
  
We left the Cafe' passing several shops on our way to the Leaky Cauldron. We would have to travel back home the muggle way since there was no way to Floo back. I'm sure Uncle Lucius has the driver waiting for us outside of the bar with the car. The two of us walked quietly behind Uncle Lucius until we passed a pet shop, The Magical Menagerie. I lingered a bit staring at the window display with a wistful smile. I made up my mind to ask Uncle Lucius if we could take a look inside. Walking up beside him I worked up the courage to ask him.  
  
"Uncle?"  
  
"Yes, Serenity?"  
  
I sensed a little impatience in his voice and I almost faltered.  
  
"Could we make one more stop before we go home?" I asked my voice small and pleading.  
  
"Very well, where is it you wanted to go?"  
  
"The Magical Menagerie, our Hogwarts list says we are allowed to have a pet." I replied.  
  
He relented and we doubled back to the shop. When we entered I noticed the walls are covered with cages and the place was noisy with the sounds of all the animals. I had a vague idea as to what I wanted so I wanted into the cat section. There were cats of every color but the majority of them were black or the average tabby cat.  
  
I had something more special in mind so I continued to look around. As I neared the last of the cats something caught my attention. Beneath the cage of a rather lazy looking tabby cat there was a small black kitten curled up on cushion inside its cage. Just as I passed it rose, stretching a bit and I caught sight of a small mark on it's forehead. It was in the shape of a crescent moon. It struck me as odd so I knelt down a bit to get a good look inside of the cage. Sure enough on the kitten's forehead was a patch of silver fur in the shape of a crescent moon. I immediately knew I wanted her. The kitten yawned and then promptly sat up to stare at me. I smiled and slid my hand through the bars to pet her. She mewed appreciatively nuzzled my hand. I left in search of the store keeper and found the bespectacled witch lounging around the counter.  
  
"Made your choice have ya dear?" she drawled.  
  
"Yes, I have." I replied.  
  
"Lead the way then." she said coming around the counter.  
  
I wasted no time in leading her directly to the kitten I wanted.  
  
"Oh, that one," the shop keeper said upon seeing my choice, "That's a special one, she is."  
  
She unhooked a set of keys from her belt and proceeded to open the latch on the cage. Lifting the kitten out of it's cage she handed her to me and lead me back to the cash register. Draco was standing off to the side watching as I walked up with the kitten curled up in my arms.  
  
"Really Serenity, I thought you'd choose something more useful. An owl would have been better." he teased in his usual drawl.  
  
I simply glared at him.  
  
"Pay no mind to him. You be sure to give her a good home, she's a very special type of cat." the shop keeper said.  
  
"I will." I replied.  
  
The shop keeper nodded her approval.  
  
"You'll be needed some supplies." she explained before disappearing to what appeared to be a storage room.  
  
She emerged with a carrier, a cushion and a new collar. I briefly wondered why she had neglected to bring any cat food. As if reading my mind the shop keeper gave me a knowing smirk and answered my question with out me voicing it.  
  
"She won't eat cat food. Very finicky little thing if you ask me." she commented.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"Then what does she eat?"  
  
"She'll eat bits of cooked foods. Table scraps should do fine." she told me as she packaged everything and rung the sale on her register.  
  
"There you go love it'll be four galleons and sixteen sickles."  
  
Pulling out my own money bag I paid the woman and we left the shop. We we're on our way again but it wasn't long before we were derailed for another stop. Upon passing Eeylops, Draco decided we needed to get a pair of owls. He managed to convince Uncle Lucius to make the second stop and we entered the owl shop.  
  
It was rather dark and loud with the hooting of countless owls. Draco wasted no time of course and stopped in front of a cage with two healthy, young, eagle owls. He favored the male while I favored the female with its dark feathers and specks of silver. She rather reminded me of my new kitten. Uncle Lucius hastily paid at the register wanting to get it over with and get home. He casted a hovering charm and several of our packages began to hover in the air following us all the way down through The Leaky Cauldron. We left through the secrete entrance and found the family car parked on the curb of Charing Cross Road. The packages landed neatly on the floor, no one noticing that they had been floating only moments before. Our driver simply opened the trunk and started to pack everything into the car while setting the owl cages into the back seat.  
  
The car didn't look very large though it was obviously luxurious, the inside however was another story. There were three rows of seats not counting the front seats where the driver sat at the steering wheel alone. You wouldn't be able to tell there was so much space from the outside. Draco and I sat in the middle together with my kitten on my lap. She nuzzled my hand circled my lap until she finally settled and curled up to sleep again. With in moments we were on the road. I leaned against Draco to get comfortable and we made the trip home in relative silence.

* * *

It had been an exhaustingly long drive back into Wiltshire. By the time we arrived it was dusk, the first stars already dotting the sky. Aunt Narcissa was there to receive us at the door.  
  
"Did you have a nice time shopping?" she asked as we stepped into the manor.  
  
We each gave an affirmative as Uncle Lucius charmed our things to hover right up to our respective rooms.  
  
Aunt Narcissa smiled and we followed her deeper into the foyer.  
  
"That's good, now why don't you --" she started to say, and that was when she spotted the kitten that was comfortably sleeping in my arms, "_a cat_?"  
  
she looked at me curiously.  
  
"We're allowed to have pets at school." I explained worried that she wasn't going to let me keep her.  
  
She picked up on my apprehension and smiled reassuringly.  
  
"It's alright I'm just surprised your Uncle is letting you keep her."  
  
She looked pointedly at Lucius whom merely shrugged and left us to ourselves.  
  
"Alright then, off with you. Go get cleaned up before supper. It's almost ready." Aunt Narcissa instructed deterring us from any further conversation.  
  
Draco nodded and I followed him up the stairs. We were half way up the stairs when I chanced a glance over the railing to see her head towards the study. I wondered briefly what they could be discussing when Draco's voice brought me out of my reverie.  
  
"Coming?" he asked  
  
"Oh, yea, right." I replied sheepishly.  
  
We each retired to our rooms. I found all my packages neatly stacked in the opened closet, my owls cage on the side of my desk and the traveling trunk I had just bought with my initials inscribed into it set out in front of the bed. I set my kitten down and went straight to my personal bathroom to shower. I was too exhausted to think of anything else. I would see to everything else once I took my shower. Gingerly stripping out of my clothes I ran the warm water from the bath tub and started my shower. Everything happened in rapid succession after that. A house elf came for me to go down to supper after which Draco and I were dismissed to bed.  
  
Once back in my room I started to open all the packages from our day shopping and packing the school equipment into my trunk. It didn't take long and when I was finished all that was left to pack was the clothes that I would take to school with me. I had even packed the extra uniforms leaving the one that I would wear on the train out. Glancing at the clock I collapsed into my four-poster sleepily. It felt as though I would actually manage falling asleep when Draco appeared in my door way.  
  
"Hey," I called from the bed.  
  
"Hey, yourself," he replied while leaning against the door frame, "all done packing I see."  
  
"Yea, you?" I asked.  
  
"All except for clothes." we said in unison.  
  
We broke into laughter as he walked into the room.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant." he stated suddenly when we managed to stifle the laughter.  
  
"What?" I asked a smirk playing on my lips.  
  
"What you did to Zabini." he replied an identical smirk forming on his own features.  
  
"Oh, you saw that?"  
  
"When have you known me to miss anything?"  
  
"Never." I admitted.  
  
"She deserved it." Draco said dismissively as he plopped onto the bed.  
  
My cat picked that moment to return from her wandering and hop onto the bed . She climbed onto my lap and settled there.  
  
"So what's with the cat?" he asked his attention drawn to the feline on my lap, "have you decided on a name?"  
  
"No, not yet." I replied, remembering I had yet to pick a name for her and my owl.  
  
I looked down at her for a good long moment and then out my window to the beautiful night's sky. The moon, like the silver patch of fur on my cat was crescent shaped tonight. It gave me the idea for her name.  
  
"How about Luna?" I asked.  
  
"I like it. Latin for moon isn't it?" he inquired.  
  
"Yea, that little patch of fur on her forehead reminds me of the moon."  
  
He followed my gaze out the window and saw what I meant.  
  
"Luna it is then." he affirmed.  
  
I nodded while petting the newly named kitten.  
  
"_Luna_." I repeated.  
  
There was a comfortable silence between us until Draco stood and stretched languidly for a moment.  
  
"Well, I better get some sleep. Just thought i'd say good night." he told me while starting the trek back to his room.  
  
He stopped at the door way.  
  
"Night."  
  
"Sleep Well."  
  
He disappeared into the dimly lit hall way and I was left to myself again. I got up from bed reluctantly and started to change into a pair of pajamas that I had just bought. They were a little too revealing for my Uncle's taste as he had pointed out in the store but that only prompted me to pay for them myself since I knew he'd never agree to getting them for me. The top is something the muggle's call a spaghetti strap tank top and the bottom a pair of shorts. I had picked it out in a silver color and I could tell the material was fine silk from the feel of it. I slipped both garments on and walked over to my new owls cage with Luna trailing behind me. The owl hooted at me lowering her head a bit for me to pet her. I mused over a possible name for her while petting her softly.  
  
"Hmm -- how about Midnight?" I asked.  
  
She hooted in what sounded like a negative to me.  
  
"Andromeda?"  
  
Another negative  
  
"How about -- Daemos?"  
  
She nipped at my finger affectionately and ruffled her feathers importantly. I decided to take that as a yes.  
  
"Alright then Daemos it is. How about I let you out to stretch your wings for a bit eh?"  
  
An appreciative hoot was all the response I needed. I opened her cage and she fluttered onto my shoulder then I padded across the room over to my window to open it. The cool night air came rushing in immediately. She nipped at my finger one last time in a farewell gesture and soared out into the night's sky. I stayed watching her out the window for a few moments till she was out of sight and then I shut the window leaving only a small crack open.  
  
Turning back towards my four-poster I scooped Luna up from the floor and climbed into bed. I settled into the sheets and pillows already feeling drowsy while Luna just curled up right beside me beneath the warmth of the sheets. Sleep took over quickly and the last thing I remember was Luna's rhythmic purring and the thought of seeing Harry again a Hogwarts.

* * *

**Post A/N** ::The lights flicker back on and the author walks back in:  
Well everyone that's the first revamped chapter of Twin Souls. I hope everyone who's previously read it have found this new version to be an improvement, for those of you new readers I simply hope that you've enjoyed the story. I would love some feed back so please review and let me know what you think.  
  
Please remember that I'm still in search of a Beta Reader. Anyone who is interested can email me or leave a message in the reviews. My email is above in the author's note.  
  
_Thanks for everyone's support,_  
  
**-Mia-**


	2. Train

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon or any of their affiliations. Both belong to their respective owners, J.K Rowling and Naoko Takeuchi, Bandai respectively. All rights reserved to them.  
  
**A/N:** Hey everyone! Here is the second chapter to Harry Potter Twin Souls, the first installment. I hope everyone enjoys. Please let me know what you think in the reviews!  
  
Okay, this chapter is rather similar to what happens in the book. In fact a lot of it is from the book, but I've only done that for accuracy for I do not own Harry Potter nor do I intend to rip off the entire book. You will see that the very beginning is written in Harry's point of view and very different from the dialog in the book or movie. As this chapter and story progresses you will see many more differences especially when Serenity comes into play. I just thought I'd clear this up before people begin to say I'm copying directly out of the book. I'm not, I've only taken the book as a guide and as the story progresses you will see there is less and less stuff that happens in the book or movie. I will have other characters and different events come into play. (Please refer to disclaimer.)  
  
On another note, thanks to everyone who has reviewed up until now. I got a really nice response for chapter one and I really appreciate it. Those of you who reviewed and asked any questions there will be answers in the Post Author's Note at the end of this chapter. Thanks once again!

* * *

**Harry Potter Twin Souls**

**Year One - The Philosopher's Stone**

**Chapter Two - Train**  
  
_-London, England-  
Little Whinging, Surrey - Number Four, Privet Drive_  
  
Hagrid and I left Diagon Alley late that afternoon to the train station. He was busy setting my new school things on a trolley. As I watched him, I wondered briefly how I would explain to the Dursleys' that I would be keeping an owl not to mention all the other magical things that I would be bringing into the house. The Dursleys' aren't exactly the understanding type especially not when it concerns me.  
  
Finally Hagrid stood rummaging the several pockets of his coat and pulled out an envelope. We boarded the train and he made sure I was settled before he handed the envelope over.  
  
"Yer ticket fer Hogwarts," he said. "First o' September -- King's Cross -- it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys' send me a letter with yer owl; she'll know where to find me. See ya soon, Harry."  
  
"See you, Hagrid."  
  
He gave me a firm nod and left the train just before it started to pull out of the station. I stood to get a better view out of the window hoping to see Hagrid one last time, but it was too late. Hagrid was nowhere to be seen. I slumped back into my seat, sulking. I had just been through the best day of my life only to have to return to the Dursley's. Staying the rest of the summer with Hagrid would have been better than going back but he thoroughly insisted that I go back with my family.  
  
The train hissed to a stop upon reaching King's Cross. I felt the ride had ended all together too soon. Hopping off I gathered my things together and set them onto a trolley. It didn't take long for me to hail a taxi and I arrived at number four, Privet drive with in the half hour. I stood on the curb all my new things clumped together on the cement. I didn't know what to expect from the Dursleys' when I knocked on their door. They probably thought they we're finally rid of me, even I wished that were the case but there I was standing on their doorstep once again.  
  
I knocked once and waited. After several moments Aunt Petunia came to the door. She gave me a shrewd look before ushering me inside.  
  
"Don't just stand there! Get all those things inside before you draw attention to yourself!" she hissed.  
  
I didn't so much as hesitate and started dragging my trunk inside, then made a second trip for my owl. I hauled everything quickly upstairs into Dudley's spare room. The Dursleys', much to Dudley's annoyance, had given me the room when I started receiving letters from Hogwarts. It was the smallest room in the house but anything was better than my cupboard. I decided to shut myself up in the room in hopes that they would just ignore me for the rest of the day.  
  
The instant I closed the door an argument erupted in the kitchen. I knew they were "discussing" what they would do about me. They are both probably thrilled to be getting rid of me for most of the year. The feeling is totally mutual I can assure you. I'm more than glad to be leaving for a whole year. Trust me, spend eleven years of your life locked in a cupboard and you will feel the same way.  
  
The Dursleys' have lied to me all my life. I grew up thinking that I was worthless, a nobody. They even lied to me about my parents by telling me they died in a car crash and that I received the lightning-shaped scar on my forehead in that very accident. So in a way they had me locked in that cupboard in more ways than one. It was Hagrid that told me the truth. I'm a wizard you see, just like my parents. The Dursleys' think that being a witch or wizard is an abnormality so they decided to keep the truth from me. It didn't do them any good. In just the short time I spent with Hagrid at Diagon Alley I learned everything that they had worked so hard to keep from me.  
  
The voices downstairs suddenly died down and I decided to take my chances to see what was going on. Slinking down the stairs I peered down. They didn't notice me thankfully, and I watched Uncle Vernon leave the house with Dudley. Aunt Petunia disappeared into the kitchen after seeing them off. I went back up the rest of the stairs and barricaded myself in the room again. With Uncle Vernon gone it was safe to say that I would have the evening to myself. I knew Aunt Petunia wouldn't bother with me unless she really needed me or if she was in an especially foul mood.  
  
My owl hooted, getting my attention and I looked over to see her nipping at the bars of her cage. I figured she wanted to stretch her wings a bit so I opened the window so she would be able to fly in and out as she pleased. I let her out of the cage and she flew onto my shoulder, nipping my ear softly in appreciation. Then, Hedwig, as I decided to call her soared out the open window and into the nights sky. I watched her until she disappeared from view.  
  
With Hedwig gone I found myself bored. I collapsed into the bed and drew out the train ticket that Hagrid had given me. At first inspection it seemed normal except for one thing that caught my attention -- the platform number. The ticket had platform nine and three-quarters printed across it. At the station I had seen that all of the platforms were whole numbers. There had not been a three-quarter anything when I wheeled my cart passed them to hail a taxi. I was suddenly feeling very put on. Is there such a thing as platform nine and three-quarters? Of course there is, the platform has to exist if Hagrid got me a ticket onto the train there. This presents another problem though. I have no idea how I am going to get to the station on September first. The only way would be to convince Uncle Vernon to drop me off at the station.  
  
I sighed, things were bound to get complicated. My thoughts trailed back to the girl I met at Madam Malian's. I think it's the first time I've had a real conversation with anyone. I wonder if I'll see her again at school. For some strange reason I really want to see her again. No, it's more like I have to see her again. Eventually I fell asleep out of exhaustion with thoughts of the blonde girl on my mind.

* * *

_- Several Weeks Later -_  
  
They days flew by as Harry waited for the perfect chance to ask Mr. Dursley to take him to the station. The Dursleys' now rather terrified of him rarely spoke to him; in fact they simply pretended he wasn't there. Harry decided to keep to his room and found contentment in reading and studying his new schoolbooks, which proved to be rather interesting. He had also pinned a piece of paper to the wall and was counting down to September the first. It was the last day of the month of August when he decided to talk to the Dursleys' about getting to King's Cross station the next day.  
  
He went down stairs and interrupted a quiz show they were watching on television. This produced a scream from Dudley his cousin whom ran out of the room.  
  
"Uncle Vernon?"  
  
The stoutly man grunted proving that he was indeed listening.  
  
"Can you give me a lift to King's Cross tomorrow? I need to take the train to Hogwarts tomorrow morning."  
  
Another grunt was his answer. Harry supposed it was a yes.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Harry was about to head upstairs when his Uncle actually spoke.  
  
"Funny way to get to a wizards' school, _the train_. No more magic carpets? All got punctures, have they?"  
  
Harry didn't reply.  
  
"Where is this crack pot school anyway?"  
  
"I don't know," Harry said realizing this for the first time since he had arrived. He pulled out the ticket Hagrid had given him out of his pocket.  
  
"It just says to take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at 11 o'clock," he read aloud.  
  
They just stared.  
  
"What Platform?"  
  
"Nine and three-quarters." Harry repeated himself.  
  
"_Rubbish_!" said uncle Vernon. "There is no such thing as a platform nine and three-quarters."  
  
"It's on my ticket." Harry protested.  
  
"_Barking_," said Uncle Vernon, "They're mad, the whole lot of them. You'll see boy. Just you wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're headed to London anyway, otherwise I wouldn't bother."  
  
"London? Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Taking Dudley to the hospital. Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to school at Smelting's." Uncle Vernon growled.  
  
Harry nodded and turned around to head back upstairs. He couldn't help the grin on his face as he climbed up the stairs taking two steps at a time.

* * *

_-Next Morning-_  
  
It was 5 o'clock when Harry woke up the next morning. He was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. So he got up and put a pair of his muggle jeans and a t-shirt. He didn't want to draw attention to himself with his wizard robes. He'd change on the train later. He rechecked his Hogwarts list to make sure he had everything and then made sure that Hedwig was safely shut in her cage. Growing nervous as the minutes flew by he started pacing his room while waiting for the Dursleys' to wake up.  
  
It was roughly two hours later that they did wake up and loaded his things into the family car. Aunt Petunia had to talk a frightened Dudley into sitting next to Harry and once that was done they set off for the station. His Uncle had an unusual smirk on his face the whole drive there. Harry couldn't help but wonder why.  
  
They reached King's Cross Station at half past ten. Uncle Vernon miraculously helped Harry by dumping his trunk and things onto a cart and wheeling it into the station for him. Harry thought this was strangely nice of him to do something like that but changed his mind when he saw him stop dead in front of the platforms with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Well boy, there you see? _Platform nine_ --- _Platform ten_. Your Platform would be somewhere in the middle if there was such a thing, but they don't seem to have one yet, do they?"  
  
He was right, there was no nine and three-quarters. Only a big plastic number nine over one platform and on the next a big plastic number ten. There was nothing in between.  
  
"Have a nice term," Uncle Vernon sneered his smile getting nastier.  
  
Then he left without another word leaving Harry behind to fend for himself. Harry turned around only to see the Dursleys' drive away. All of them were laughing at him. His mouth went really dry. Harry had no idea what to do. He was starting to attract weird looks, because of Hedwig. He decided he'd have to ask someone.  
  
He stopped one of the station guards and asked about the platform. The guard had never heard of such a platform or even Hogwarts for that matter. Annoyed, the guard left Harry and muttered something about children being time wasters. Panic was beginning to take over him. He only had ten more minutes to get to the train and he had no idea how to. If he didn't figure it out soon he would be stranded at the station. Harry had spent the last of his muggle money on the taxi ride back to Privet Drive when Hagrid had left him.  
  
Maybe Hagrid had forgotten to explain something to him about the platform. Something you needed to do to get to it like what he did to get into Diagon Alley. Debating whether to take his wand out he noticed a group of people just passing behind him and he caught a bit of the strange conversation.  
  
"-- Always packed with Muggles, come along children. Hurry up --"  
  
Harry whirled the cart around and followed them. The speaker was a rather plump woman who was talking to four boys, all of which had flaming red hair. Each one of the boys was also pushing a trunk similar to Harry's. They also had an _owl_. He pushed the cart after the family and when they stopped so did he, just close enough to hear more of the conversation.  
  
"What's the platform number Ginny dear?" said the children's mother.  
  
"Nine and three-quarters mummy!" the youngest child and the only girl in the group of children said. The little girl was also red-headed, and was holding her mothers hand. "Mum, can't I go too?"  
  
"You're not old enough, Ginny, now hush up. All right, Percy, you go first."  
  
What looked to be the oldest boy marched towards the middle in between both platforms nine and ten. Harry watched, careful not to miss anything, but just as the boy reached the barrier between the platforms a large group of people blocked the view. By the time everything cleared the first boy had vanished.  
  
"Fred, your turn," the woman said.  
  
"I'm not Fred, I'm George," the next boy said. "Honestly, woman, and you call yourself our mother?"  
  
"Sorry, George, dear."  
  
"I'm only joking! I am Fred," said the same boy, and off he went. The boy's twin called for him to hurry, and he must have because a second later, he was gone.  
  
_How had they done it?_  
  
The other twin was walking rapidly toward the barrier and he was almost there when suddenly he wasn't there at all. Harry was bewildered.  
  
"Excuse me," Harry said coming up to the woman.  
  
"Hello, dear, " she said. "Trying to get onto the platform?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," said Harry. "Thing is I don't know how."  
  
The woman nodded and smiled at him.  
  
"Not to worry. It's Ron's first year too," she said kindly, "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between the platforms. Don't stop and don't be frightened or you'll crash into it. That's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if your nervous. Go on try it before Ron."  
  
"Err... Right." Harry replied hesitantly.  
  
He started walking towards it and a quick pace. He'd be in trouble if he just smashed right into it. Leaning forward on the cart he broke into a heavy run with the barrier becoming nearer and nearer. The cart became out of control. He would never be able to stop it and the barrier was only a foot away. Closing his eyes he braced himself for the crash.  
  
He kept on running, and the crash never came. He opened his eyes once he was through and noticed he had made it. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to the platform that was packed with students. The sign overhead read Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock. The platform where the barrier had been, read Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. He had made it.  
  
Smoke from the engine was overhead. The whole crowd was chattering while the sounds of owls hooting to one another in an annoyed sort of way over the sounds of the chatter and scraping of heavy trunks. Harry noticed the first few carriages were already full up with students, some even leaning over the windows to talk to their family or fighting over seats. Harry pushed through the crowd till he found an empty seat. On his way he passed a rather plump, round-faced boy who was whining to his grandmother.  
  
"Gran, I've lost Trevor again!"  
  
"Oh, Neville how many times are you going to lose that toad?" the older woman said.  
  
Pressing on Harry finally found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to try and hoist his trunk toward the train door. Trying to lift it up the steps he dropped it on his foot twice. He groaned and tried again. At this point one of the two twins he recognized from earlier came up to him.  
  
"Want a hand with that?" said one of them.  
  
"Yes, please," Harry said gratefully.  
  
"Oy, Fred! C'mere, let's help him out."  
  
Soon with the twins help, Harry had his trunk inside and put away in a corner of his compartment.  
  
"Thanks," said Harry, brushing his hair out of his eyes.  
  
"What's that?" asked one of the twins. He was pointing at the lightning scar Harry had on his forehead.  
  
"Blimey," the other twin said. "Are you? --"  
  
"It _is_ him!" said the first one. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry just to make sure.  
  
"Aren't I what? " asked Harry rather confused.  
  
"You're Harry Potter!" chorused the twins.  
  
"Oh, him," Harry said. " I mean, well yes, I am."  
  
The two boys stared in awe. Harry felt himself turn completely red from embarrassment. Finally to his relief, a voice came from outside of the train's open door.  
  
"Fred? George? Are you boys in there?"  
  
"Coming Mum!"  
  
With a last glance at Harry they both hopped off the train leaving Harry to sit down by a window where, half hidden, he could observe the family on the platform and hear some of what they were saying. The oldest boy came up to them and joined the family.  
  
"I can't stay very long, Mother," he said. "I have to be up front, we prefects have got two compartments to ourselves --"  
  
"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins with an air of sarcasm and half surprised.  
  
"You should have told us! We had no idea."  
  
"Fred I do think he said something about it." said the other twin thoughtfully.  
  
"_Once_ --"  
  
"_Or twice_ -- "  
  
"_A minute_ -- "  
  
"_All summer_ -- "  
  
"Oh, hush up," said Percy the Prefect.  
  
"Now, now, stop bickering. Alright all of you, have a good term -- do remember to send me an owl when you get there." their mother interrupted.  
  
She turned to the twins.  
  
"Now, both of you -- this year, you behave. If I get one more owl telling me you've blown up a toilet or -- "  
  
"A _toilet_? We've never done _that_."  
  
"Great idea though! Thanks Mum."  
  
"It's _not funny_ boys, just look after Ron."  
  
"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins will be alright with us."  
  
"Shut up!" Ron argued.  
  
"Oh Mum! Guess who we met on the train."  
  
At this Harry leaned back into his seat quickly so they wouldn't catch him looking.  
  
"That black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"  
  
"No, dear. Who?"  
  
"Harry Potter!" the younger girl interrupted.  
  
The twins nodded.  
  
"Oh Mum! I knew it! Can I go on the train and see him, Mom, oh please .."  
  
"You've already seen him Ginny, and the poor boy isn't a zoo animal to stare at. Is he really Harry Potter, Fred? How do you know it's him?"  
  
"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there -- like lightning."  
  
"_Poor dear_ -- no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."  
  
"I wonder if he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like." George commented.  
  
The twins mother looked at them sternly.  
  
"I forbid that any of you ask him about that! He doesn't need reminding of those things on his very first day to school."  
  
Just then the trains whistle sounded overhead.  
  
"Well you better get going. Hurry up boys." their mother said. The boys clambered onto the train and leaned out the window for a kiss good bye.  
  
The train soon began to move. Harry could see the boys' mother waving.He felt excited as the train picked up speed and he could see houses and the scenery flash past the windows. He had no idea where he was going nor what he would find when he got to the school but he felt it had to be better that what he was leaving behind at Privet Drive. A little while later the door of Harry's compartment slid open to reveal the youngest of the red-headed boys. He came in and smiled at Harry.  
  
"Can I sit with you?" he asked politely. "Everywhere else is full."  
  
Harry smiled and nodded. The boy happily sat down across from Harry in the empty seat. At first the boy sat looking out the window but he soon got bored and looked back to Harry. He gasped noticing the scar on Harry's forehead.  
  
"You really are Harry Potter!" Ron blurted out. "You've really got that scar!"  
  
"Oh, this?" Harry said moving his bangs out of the way. "Yea."  
  
"Wow! Bloody Brilliant!" Ron said in awe.  
  
"You're family is Brilliant Ron. Are they really all wizards?"  
  
"Yea, I think so," said Ron, "I think Mom said something about a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never see him."  
  
"You must know loads of magic then."  
  
Harry figured the Weasleys' were one of the older wizarding families Serenity's cousin was talking about at Madam Malian's. He found Ron to be as interesting as Ron found him.  
  
"I heard you were raised by muggle relatives of yours," Ron commented. "What are they like, Harry?"  
  
"Bloody terrible -- well, not all Muggles are that way. Only my Aunt, Uncle and cousin are. Wish I had wizard relatives like you. Your brothers are great! You have three brothers right?"  
  
"Five," Ron corrected. For some reason his expression saddened. "I'm the sixth boy in our family to go to Hogwarts. I have five other brothers to live up to. My brothers Bill and Charlie already finished their schooling and have jobs. Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. My brother Percy made Prefect this year. Fred and George get really high marks even though they goof off a lot. Everyone likes how funny they are. Everyone's hoping I do as well as they have."  
  
"Wow, that's a lot."  
  
"Yea, I've got a big family. With so many brothers you never get anything new. I've got Bill's robes, Charlie's wand and my brother Percy even gave me his rat for a pet." Ron said as he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat grey rat.  
  
"His name's Scabbers. Useless isn't he?"  
  
"Just a bit." Harry confessed.  
  
Harry then went on to explain his life with the Dursleys' and how he would also be getting all of Dudley's old things. Harry never had gotten knew things until recently he had been told of his true heritage by Hagrid. The stories seemed to cheer Ron up.  
  
"Until Hagrid told me, I never knew anything about the wizarding world or even much about my parents. I wasn't even told that Voldemort killed them."  
  
Ron gasped.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron with a mixture of shock and awe.  
  
"I really didn't know I couldn't say his name. See there are a lot of things I need to learn." Harry confessed.  
  
This had been something that was worrying him a lot lately.  
  
"I bet I'll be the worst in class."  
  
"Don't worry," Ron assured him, "There are loads of kids that come from muggle families and they learn right quick."  
  
Just then, the boys heard a lot of clattering outside the corridor. The door of the compartment slid open revealing a smiling, dimpled old witch.  
  
"Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked them both.  
  
"No thanks, I'm all set." Ron said holding up a small package of sandwiches. His ears had gone rather pink and he looked somewhat embarrassed.  
  
"I'll take a bit of everything!" Harry said while getting up and getting a hand full of wizard money to give the witch.  
  
Harry was then given all the sweets he could carry and he carefully dumped them all in the seat between himself and Ron.  
  
"Help yourself," Harry offered with a smile.  
  
"Thanks!" Ron said happily.  
  
Soon the sandwiches lay forgotten while the two friends shared all the sweets Harry had bought. Harry had never had enough money to buy anything before nor anyone to share things with. He felt happy to finally be able to. It was a good feeling to be sitting there with Ron eating they're way through all the sweets. There were lots of pastries, cakes and different types of candies all of which were unknown to Harry. He liked them none the less.  
  
"What are these?" Harry asked Ron, while holding up a package of Chocolate Frogs. "Not really frogs, are they?"  
  
Harry was starting to feel like nothing would surprise him.  
  
"No, it's the card you'll want though. I've got about 500. I'm missing Agrippa."  
  
Harry started to open his when the frog jumped out and escaped through the open window in the compartment. Ron frowned at this.  
  
"What rotten luck. They've only got one good jump to begin with," he told Harry while taking a bite of a licorice wand.  
  
Harry then decided to take a look at his card. It had a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, and he had a long crooked nose, flowing silver hair, beard and mustache. He read the writing underneath the picture.  
  
**Albus Dumbledore  
**  
"So this is Dumbledore."  
  
He turned the card around and it read:  
  
**Albus Dumbledore**

_Currently Headmaster Of Hogwarts  
_  
_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._  
  
After reading that Harry flipped the card over again to find Dumbledore face missing from the card.  
  
"He's _gone_."  
  
"You can't expect him to hang around all day, now can you?" Ron said, "They come back. I've got about six of just him alone. Oh no! Not another Morgana ...You want this one? You can start to collect the cards."  
  
They opened a few more of the Chocolate Covered Frogs and then Harry's attention drew to a box that read, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. He picked it up and proceeded to open it.  
  
"You got to be careful with those! They mean every flavor!" Ron warned, "You can get ordinary flavors like chocolate and peppermint but they've also got spinach, liver, and tripe. George says he got a booger flavored one once."  
  
They shared the package of the jellybeans and had a lot of fun tasting the different colors. A little while later there was a knock on the compartment door and to Harry's surprise, Serenity, the girl he had been hoping to meet again stepped in.  
  
"Hello boys, mind if I join you? I got rather bored with my cousin and his friends." she said with a smile.  
  
"Not at all Sere." Harry said.  
  
"Harry, so nice to see you again." she said taking a seat next to him.  
  
"Yea, I didn't figure finding you on the train. There are so many compartments." Harry said, "This is my friend Ron."  
  
"Hi, Ron Weasley. " Ron greeted, prompted by the introduction.  
  
"Nice meeting you, my name's Serenity Malfoy."  
  
"_Malfoy_?" Ron exclaimed while swallowing a piece of the chocolate frog and nearly chocking on it from shock.  
  
"Yes, Malfoy." Serena said raising a brow in interest.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ron tried to explain himself. "You're just rather nice to be a Malfoy. I've run into Draco a few times and he's nothing like you."  
  
Serenity nodded in understanding.  
  
"I see. Draco does have an -- _interesting_ personality. " Serenity trailing off.  
  
Harry didn't like where the conversation was going so he changed the subject  
  
"Sere, why don't you help yourself to some of these sweets? We'd like to finish them off before we get off the train."  
  
Serenity smiled as Harry handed a pumpkin pastry to her.  
  
"Thanks." she said accepting the pastry.  
  
The small group of three continued to chat and share the sweets Harry had bought. By now the outside country was becoming darker and a bit wilder. There were woods now and a lot of rivers over laying large dark green hills. There was yet another knock on the compartment door. This time it was the round-faced boy Harry had passed before getting on the train. He came in looking teary-eyed.  
  
"Sorry," he said, "have you seen a toad at all around here?"  
  
The trio shook their heads no and watched as he broke into tears.  
  
"I've lost him again. He keeps getting away from me!"  
  
"He'll turn up." Harry offered.  
  
"I hope so," the boy said sadly. "Well, let me know if you see him.."  
  
Then the boy left the compartment.  
  
"I'd be upset too if I lost Scabbers, pathetic as he is, I'd miss the little bloke." Ron said, "Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow once. Want to see?"  
  
"Sure!" Harry and Serena chorused.  
  
Ron looked down to Scabbers whom was still sleeping on his lap.  
  
"Honestly, he might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," Ron said rather annoyed, "well here goes."  
  
Ron took out his wand, which was a bit battered-looking and chipped in a few places that showed something white glinting. Clearing his throat, he tried the spell only to be interrupted by another knock at the compartment door. The toad-less boy had returned with another girl in tow. She was already wearing her school robes.  
  
"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said for him. Her voice was sort of bossy, and she had lots of bushy caramel brown hair.  
  
"No," Ron said again responding for all of them.  
  
The girl ignored Ron's comment and just looked at the wand he was holding.  
  
"Are you doing magic? Let's see, then."  
  
Ron looked to Harry and shrugged.  
  
"All right."  
  
Clearing his throat he proceeded to say the spell.  
  
"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."  
  
Waving the wand over Scabbers they all watched as he stayed gray, fat, and fast asleep on Ron's lap.  
  
"Are you sure that's a _real_ spell?" the girl said. "Not very good, is it? I've only tried a few simple spells and they've all worked for me. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. You are?"  
  
"Ron Weasley," Ron said.  
  
"Serenity Malfoy," Serena added.  
  
"Harry Potter," said Harry.  
  
"Really? _the_ Harry Potter? I've read all about you. Your in some of the history books."  
  
Serenity made a face from behind Hermione during her rant and Harry could barely keep himself from laughing. Even so he couldn't help being amazed about all the things Hermione was saying about his appearance in the history books.  
  
"Anyone know what house they'll be in? I've been asking, and it looks like Gryffindor is by far the best. Ravenclaw isn't so bad either." Hermione continued on to say.  
  
"I don't know, my cousin says we might end up in Slytherin. It's some kind of family tradition. It would be nice to be among friends though," Serenity said.  
  
"I agree." Harry added.  
  
Serenity shot him a smile.  
  
"Yeah, What fun is being in a good or bad house with out friends?" Ron said.  
  
Hermione's smiled at Ron in agreement with his comment.  
  
"Friends, make everything a lot more fun," she said, "I better be off though, and help find Neville his toad. I expect we'll be arriving soon. You two had better change."  
  
She was leaving the compartment but stopped abruptly.  
  
"Oy Ron? You have a smudge, just there on your nose. Did you know?" she asked and with that she left, taking Neville with her.  
  
"She's right you boys had better change. I'm going to see to my cousin and see if I can help Hermione with Neville. I'll be back soon." Serenity added with a giggle.  
  
Ron was rubbing at the smudge his mother had been trying to clean off before they had all boarded the train.  
  
"Bye Serenity." Harry and Ron said.  
  
"So long boys." she replied with a small wave.  
  
Then she was gone too, leaving Harry and Ron to change and talk about Quidditch and other such things that boys talk about.

* * *

_-Later-_  
  
Serenity headed back to the compartment she had been sharing with Draco and two of his friends. She arrived to find the door wide open and Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe teasing Neville. Draco had Trevor, Neville's frog in his hand and he was tossing the poor frog between himself and the other two boys. Hermione was in the compartment as well attempting to help Neville retrieve the captive frog.  
  
"What's going on here?" Serenity asked playing innocent at first.  
  
"Longbottom here is playing leap frog with us." Draco drawled, "_Isn't_ he boys?"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.  
  
"Malfoy, give Trevor back to Neville!" Hermione cut in.

Serena merely grinned and walked over to Goyle whom currently had Trevor trapped in his large hands.  
  
"Gregory, _dear_," she started, while smiling at him sweetly, "please be a darling boy and give me that adorable little toad."  
  
Goyle blinked taken aback by Serena's act. He obediently gave Trevor over to her. Serenity handed the toad back to Neville and winked at him, which went unnoticed by everyone except for Neville and Hermione. Both of them grinned at her as she turned back to face that stocky boy.  
  
"Thank you, Gregory," she said.  
  
She made a move to kiss him on the cheek but stopped mid way.  
  
"-- On second thought, I just remembered I have something _better_ to do."  
  
She smirked at Draco who was now gawking at her.  
  
"Tata."  
  
She walked out of the compartment leading both Hermione and Neville out. She shut the door on their way out.  
  
"_IDIOTS!_" Draco's voice shouted from inside the compartment, "can't you do _anything_ right?"  
  
The trio outside laughed and continued walking down the corridor of the train.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant!" Hermione said as they headed back towards Harry's compartment.  
  
"Pair of dim bulbs is what they are." Serena said still grinning.  
  
"Your cousin could use some better friends." Hermione commented.  
  
"He could." Serenity mused.  
  
"Thanks for everything Serenity." Neville said appreciatively.  
  
"Think nothing of it." Serenity replied, "Just try not to lose Trevor again."  
  
Neville nodded and went to his own compartment.  
  
Serenity and Hermione stopped at Harry's compartment and went inside. The boys had just finished changing into their Hogwarts uniform. Both girls had smug look on their faces as they walked in. Harry and Ron exchanged curious looks upon seeing them.  
  
"And what have _you two_ been up to?" Ron asked.  
  
"Getting Neville's toad back of course." Serena replied offhandedly.  
  
Hermione giggled at the comment.  
  
"What happened?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Nothing too overly interesting." Serena answered with a wink to Hermione.  
  
Ron shrugged equally as confused as Harry.  
  
"Anyway I went with Neville to speak with the conductor before we met up with Serena. He said we should be arriving soon." Hermione informed.  
  
"That's great! I can't wait to finally see what Hogwarts is like." Harry said excitedly.  
  
Everyone grew excited too as the train was beginning to slow down to make its stop. They had finally arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

**Post A/N:** Hello again everyone! For those who reviewed here are some responses to your questions and comments. (These are responses to reviews from chapter one)  
  
**fantasy-monkey**- Thanks for your review. I don't know which house I will be placing Serenity in. I'm not sure about pairings either. It's a bit too early for the pairings ; I'm going to have a vote on what house everyone wants Serenity to be in. Feel free to vote and find where she is sorted in the next chapter.  
  
**Angelwings6117**- Glad you liked the chapter. Good observation, Usa's owl is indeed named after Daemos, one of Rei's crows. Can you guess the name of Draco's owl? ; It should come up in later chapters. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!  
  
**Chibi Pyro Duo** - Thanks for your advice on the Beta reading. I will look into those sites you suggested. I'm also glad you are enjoying the story.  
  
**Glitter Flutterby, Jewelclaw Lady of Wind, and sylverwind**, thank you very much for your reviews. They have been much appreciated. I hope all of you continue reading and reviewing the story. Reviews are the fuel for my muse!  
  
Now, like I told fantasy-monkey, I would like to hold a vote concerning a few things for the fic. But, before I begin this little survey I would like to remind everyone to please include a review with your votes. Tell me what you think of the story thus far before telling me what your choices are. I really need the feed back on this fic because I have been putting a lot of effort into it.  
  
Now, on with the voting!  
  
**Question One** - Should I involve the other scouts in the story? _Yes or no.  
_  
**Question Two** - What house should Serenity be sorted into? _Choices are Slytherin or Gryffindor._  
  
**Question Three** - If you think I should involve the other scouts what house should they be in? _Choices are --_  
  
_Mina - Hufflepuff or Gryffindor_

_Ami - Ravenclaw or Gryffindor_

_Rei - Slytherin or Gryffindor_

_Lita - Hufflepuff, Slytherin or Gryffindor_  
  
Remember, there are 5 girls and 5 boys to each house per year. Choose wisely because I can't put all of them in Gryffindor. Gryffindor already has three cannon (original) characters sorted into Harry's year. They are Hermione, Lavender and Parvarti. The last two are your choice. Slytherin also has three cannon students named in the book, they are Pansy, Millicent and Daphne (Daphne Greengrass is barely mentioned but she is a Slytherin student that should be counted.) there is room for 2 girls to be sorted into Slytherin and 2 into Gryffindor.  
  
Well that's everything. I will be looking forward to everyone's reviews and votes!

**-Mia-**


	3. Sorting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon or any of their affiliations. Both belong to their respective owners, J.K Rowling and Naoko Takeuchi, Bandai respectively. All rights reserved to them.  
  
**A/N:** And now without further ado, the chapter everyone's been waiting for -- Sorting!

* * *

**Twin Souls**

**Year One - The Sorcerer's Stone**

**Chapter Three - Sorting**  
  
As they arrived at the school the conductor's voice echoed through the train.  
  
"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be transported to the school separately."  
  
Everyone grew nervous as the train slowed and finally lurched to a stop. People started to push their way outside and onto the tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered as his skin met with the cold night air outside. Then suddenly a lamp shown over the heads of the students, which was followed by a familiar voice, that Harry knew.  
  
"Firs' Years! This way firs' years. How ya doing there Harry?" Harry could see Hagrid's bearded face over the sea of children.  
  
"C'mon, follow me -- Mind yer step, be careful!"  
  
After all the first years were gathered, they followed Hagrid down a steep, dark, narrowing path. It was dark on both sides indicating that there were a lot of thick trees around. The children were silent as they walked behind Hagrid.  
  
"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend."  
  
All that could be heard was a loud "Oooooh!" from the students.  
  
The path they had been walking through opened onto the edge of a great black lake. Overhead atop a high mountain, with its windows sparkling in the nights sky, was the vast Hogwarts castle with its many towers.  
  
"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville waved good-bye to Serenity as she left them to join Draco on another boat.  
  
"Everyone in?" Hagrid asked, from the boat he was sitting in alone.  
  
"Right then --- **FORWARD!**"  
  
With that the small fleet of boats moved all at once, starting across the lake, which seemed to be as smooth as glass. Everyone remained silent as they stared at the large castle towering overhead.  
  
"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads as the little boats took them through a thick curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face.  
  
They were along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto the rocks and pebbles.  
  
"Oy, You boy! Is this your toad?" asked Hagrid, who was checking each boat as the students got out.  
  
"Oh Trevor!" Neville cried out, while holding out his hands to Hagrid.  
  
Then, they followed after Hagrid's lamp up a passage way that lead onto a smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. With a gigantic fist, Hagrid knocked three times on the castle door. It swung open all at once; revealing a tall, raven-haired witch in emerald-green robes. Her face held a stern expression. Harry's first instinct was that this was someone not to cross.  
  
"Here are the firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid announced.  
  
"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here on."  
  
She pulled the doors wider, revealing the vast entrance hall. It was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursley's home inside. The stone walls were lit with torches reminding Harry of the ones at Gringots. He looked up to the ceiling and noticed it was much too high to make anything out. They faced a beautiful marble staircase leading them to the upper floors. They followed the Professor across the stone floor. If you listened closely you could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from another doorway to the right of them. The other students must have arrived first. Professor McGonagall however didn't stop there. She showed the first years into a smaller, empty chamber of the hall.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, students" she said finally addressing them, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take seats in the Great Hall, you will all be sorted into your houses. The Sorting process is very important ceremony because, during the time you are here your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. Your classes will be with your house, you will sleep in the house dormitory, and spend your free time in your house common room."  
  
"The four houses are as follows, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."  
  
At the mention of Slytherin Draco grinned at Serenity.  
  
"While you are at Hogwarts," McGonagall continued, "your triumphs will earn your house points while rule breaking will lose your house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, one of the greatest honors. I hope each and everyone of you will be a credit to whichever house you belong to."  
  
"I will have you all wait here. The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly. I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly." she said before leaving the chamber.  
  
"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Harry asked turning to Ron.  
  
"Don't know. Fred says it's some sort of test that hurts a lot. I think he was joking though."  
  
Harry gulped. A test? He didn't know anything at all about magic -- what could he possibly have to do? He would probably embarrass himself in front of the whole school. He never expected something so soon. He looked around to all the nervous faces of the students around him. No one was making much conversation except for Hermione whom was explaining very fast, in a whisper, about all the spells she had learned. She wondered which one she'd need. Harry tried his best to ignore her. He turned when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Take it easy Harry, the ceremony is nothing to be nervous about. You don't need magic at all just yet." Serenity said warmly.  
  
Harry nodded and smiled. They both fixed their eyes on the door. Any second, they imagined the Professor would come back and lead them all to their doom.  
  
"So, making friends already Serenity?" came a voice from behind them both.  
  
"Hi, Draco." Serena replied.  
  
"Its true then. _The_ Harry Potter is here at Hogwarts. I believe I've met you before. Draco, Draco Malfoy." Draco said.  
  
Ron tried his best to suppress a snigger.  
  
"Something _funny_ about my name? No need to ask _yours_. Hand me down robes, red hair, you must be a Weasley." Draco sneered.  
  
Ron glared at him but decided to remain silent.  
  
"As you can probably already see, some families are _better_ than others. You might want to be careful of whom you associate with Potter. I can help you there." Draco said extending his hand to Harry.  
  
Serenity was about to say something, but Harry interrupted.  
  
Harry looked him straight in the eyes. "_No_, I think I can decide for myself." he said boldly.  
  
Draco glared and was about to retort when he felt a hand at his shoulder. He looked up to find McGonagall staring down at him.  
  
"Let's move along," she said in a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."  
  
The professor had returned and the room regained its silence.  
  
"Form a line," she instructed, "and follow me."  
  
Feeling his legs heavy as if they had turned lead from the nervousness, Harry got in line behind Serenity with Ron close behind. Then they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through the double doors leading into the Great Hall. Harry had never imagined that it would be so big. The hall was a very strange place, lit by thousands of candles floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The four tables were lined with glittering plates and goblets, shiny gold in color. There was another long table at the top of the hall where Harry noticed the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall lead the first years up to the front of the room, so they came to a stop in a line facing the other students, with the teachers directly behind them.  
  
To avoid the staring faces of the other students Harry looked up into the ceiling. It was hard to believe they even had a ceiling at all. It looked as if the room opened up into the heavens above. Harry looked down yet again as the Professor silently placed a four-legged stool in front of them. On this stool she placed a pointed, tattered wizard's hat. The hat was patched and frayed all over. Harry thought they might have to try and pull a rabbit out of it. He noticed everyone staring at the hat so he did too. A complete and utter silence fell over the hall. Then suddenly the strange hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened like a mouth -- and amazingly the hat began to sing:  
  
_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuff are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And dont get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The entire hall burst into a happy applause when the hat finished its song. It bowed to each table just before it became still again.  
  
"All we have to do is try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"Fred was going on about wrestling a troll. I'll kill him!"  
  
Harry breathed a little easier. He was relieved to know he only needed to try the hat. He still thought, however, it'd be better if they didn't have to do it in front of the entire school.  
  
"When I call your name, just put the hat on and sit on the stool to be sorted into your house," McGonagall explained.  
  
"Abbot, Hannah!"  
  
A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled over, put on the hat which was too large for her, and sat down.  
  
The hat paused for a moment to think --  
  
"**HUFFLEPUFF!**" it shouted.  
  
The table on the right cheered for her and clapped as she went down to sit with them at the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Aino, Mina"  
  
"**GRYFFINDOR!**" came the hats shout.  
  
The farthest table on the left stood and cheered in unison as the bubbly blonde, Mina, walked over to the table.  
  
"Anderson, Amy"  
  
A quick pause --  
  
"**RAVENCLAW!**"  
  
And thus Amy became the first Ravenclaw amongst cheers from her house.  
  
"Bones, Susan"  
  
Another pause --  
  
"**HUFFLEPUFF!**" It rang out.  
  
Susan hurried off to sit next to Hannah at the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Boot, Terry!"  
  
"**RAVENCLAW!**"  
  
The second table from the left clapped once more accepting their new addition; and several stood to shake hands with the new Ravenclaw boy.  
  
"Brown, Lavender "  
  
"**GRYFFINDOR!**"  
  
The table on the far left, which appeared to be the loudest, rose again with a roar of applause; Harry could see the twins standing at the table too.  
  
"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became the next Slytherin.  
  
"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"  
  
"**HUFFLEPUFF!**"  
  
"Granger, Hermione"  
  
At this Hermione stepped forward, nervously muttering something to herself. Then she carefully sat on the stool, and placed the hat over her head. The hat was thoughtful for a moment as if trying to make a decision.  
  
"**GRYFFINDOR.**" It yelled finally after much deliberation.  
  
"Hino, Rei"  
  
"**SLYTHERIN!**"  
  
Harry noticed the girl called Rei make a face at Millicent and sit as far from her as she could. The girl had beautiful, long flowing black hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"Kino, Lita!"  
  
The hat never hesitated this time when it called "**GRYFFINDOR!**" for the tall, beautiful brunette.  
  
It was Neville's turn next. He stumbled on the way to the stool. This time the hat took a longer time in its decision. In the end it finally shouted, "**GRYFFINDOR!**"  
  
Neville almost ran off with the hat still on his head and the Gryffindor table broke into a roar of giggles and laughter.  
  
"Malfoy, Draco "  
  
Draco walked forward with an air of confidence. The hat barely touched his head when it screamed "**SLYTHERIN!**" Draco had gotten his wish. He smirked and joined his friends Crabbe, and Goyle. He was looking quite pleased with himself.  
  
"Malfoy, Serenity Lyn"  
  
Serenity walked up emulating Draco's confidence and grace though her calm composure was quickly diminishing nervousness took its place. Upon reaching the stool she sat and waited anxiously.  
  
"Ah, another Malfoy. You're very different young lady. Not at all like your predecessors. I've only met one at all like you. I remember him now. Nice young man that he was."  
  
The hat commented to her.  
  
"Tha--nk you," Serena managed to say.  
  
"Alright then," the hat started, "**GRY…**"  
  
"**No!**" she whispered to the hat urgently.  
  
"No?" the hat asked. "You'd make a fine Gryffindor."  
  
"I'm a _Malfoy_! Every Malfoy has been a Slytherin for several generations!"  
  
"A lot of determination. You'd fit right in with Slytherin as well."  
  
"Better be **SLYTHERIN!**"  
  
Serenity sighed in relief. She walked head held high to the Slytherin table that roared with cheers for the new Slytherin. She took her place by Draco. Harry noticed Rei, another of the new Slytherin's, stand from her original seat to join Serenity. It was obvious the two girls knew each other because they hugged and started talking excitedly.  
  
After Serenity, a set of twins was called.  
  
"Patil, Parvarti" ...then "Patil, Padma"  
  
"**GRYFFINDOR!** And you young lady, **RAVENCLAW!**" the hat told the girls. They hugged and quickly parted to join their tables.  
  
Then finally it happened, "Potter, Harry" he stepped forward, and a chain of whispers started throughout the tables all over the hall.  
  
Harry sat waiting on the stool; most of what he could see was the black inside of the hat.  
  
"Hmm," said a small voice to his ear. "This is very difficult indeed. Plenty of courage, Not a bad mind either. Good trait for Ravenclaw you know. A lot of talent, ah and yes, there it is the thirst to prove yourself. Very interesting ...where shall I put you?"  
  
"Not Slytherin, _please_! Not Slytherin." Harry thought as he gripped the edges of the stool.  
  
"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the voice. "Are you sure? You could be great you know. It's all here and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness. You could make friends in whatever house you are in, no doubts about that."  
  
The hat paused to let Harry think for a moment. At the Gryffindor table, the Weasley's, Hermione, Seamus and a few others waited for him. He had friends there. He took a glance to the Slytherin table briefly looking at Serenity whom smiled and waved at him. He could still be Serenity's friend. It wouldn't matter; he knew he wouldn't fit in as well with the Slytherin. So then he made his choice.  
  
"-- No? Well if you're sure -- better be **GRYFFINDOR!**"  
  
Harry was shocked and relieved at the same time. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward Gryffindor table. He was getting the loudest cheer yet from all the Gryffindors. Percy got up and shook his hand proudly, while the twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"  
  
Harry glanced again towards Serenity. She looked disappointed. When they caught each other's gaze she looked away. There were only a few more people left to be sorted.  
  
"Thomas, Dean"  
  
Yet another student joined Gryffindor house. He joined Harry and the rest of the Weasley brothers. Then it was finally Ron's turn. By now he was as flushed white as a sheet of paper. Harry crossed his fingers beneath the table as Ron walked up to the stool.  
  
Seconds later the hat shouted its verdict "**GRYFFINDOR!**" Ron looked relieved as he headed over to the table and collapsed into the chair next to Harry.  
  
"Well done, Ron, excellent." said Percy just as the rest congratulated him.  
  
Next, "Zabini, Blaise." was made a Slytherin. He walked to the table that was cheering loudly to him and grinned at Rei as he took a seat across from her between a girl that appeared to be his sister and a blonde girl named Daphne Greengrass. Rei smiled at him with a slight blush coloring her cheeks.  
  
Having finished Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and put the Sorting Hat away. Looking down at his empty gold plate, Harry was beginning to feel the effects of hunger. The sweets they ate seemed ages ago. He noticed the Head Master had gotten to his feet. He was smiling proudly at the students.  
  
"Welcome!" he said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
He sat back down and another uproar of cheers claimed the Great Hall. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.  
  
"Is he -- a bit mad?" he asked Percy uncertainly.  
  
"_Mad_?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"  
  
Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lab chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.  
  
The Dursleys had never exactly starved Harry, but he'd never been allowed to eat as much as he liked. Dudley had always taken anything that Harry really wanted, even if it made him sick. Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious. Just as all the students began eating, several ghostly figures appeared through out the hall cause a few startled yelps from some of the students. One appeared to favor the Gryffindor table. He hung closely by Ron and Harry.  
  
"That does look good," said the ghost watching Harry cut his steak. He was dressed in ruffles and had a very old-fashioned hairstyle.  
  
"Can't you --?"  
  
"I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," said the ghost. "Of course I have no need to, but one does miss it. I don't believe I have introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. I'm the resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."  
  
"I know who you are!" Ron said suddenly. "My brothers told me about you -- your Nearly Headless Nick!"  
  
Nick made a face at this. "I prefer being called _Sir_ Nicholas."  
  
"_Nearly_ Headless? How can you be _nearly_ headless?" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Like _this_." he said rather irritated. He took his left ear and pulled. With that his whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it were hinged. It seemed to be the result of an improper beheading. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So -- new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable -- he's the Slytherin ghost."  
  
Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Draco who, Harry was pleased to see, wasn't too comfortable with the baron hovering around him.  
  
"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest.  
  
"I've never asked," Nick replied.  
  
When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding...  
  
As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families.  
  
"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."  
  
The others laughed.  
  
"What about you, Neville?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, my Gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me -- he pushed me off the end of a black pool pier once, I nearly drowned -- but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here -- they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad, Trevor."  
  
On Harry's other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons ("I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfigurations, you know, turning something into something else, of course, its supposed to be very difficult --"; "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing --").  
  
Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.  
  
It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes -- and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead.  
  
"Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head.  
  
"What is it?" asked Percy.  
  
"N - nothing."  
  
The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had gotten from the teacher's look -- a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all.  
  
"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked Percy.  
  
'"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to -- everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."  
  
Harry watched Snape for a while, but the Professor didn't look at him again. Harry, instead, turned his attention to the Slytherin table where Serena was still holding conversation with Rei. A bowl of strawberry ice cream was in front of her barely touched. Feeling eyes on her, Serenity looked up. She found Harry looking at her so she winked at him and he smiled. The exchange was quick and Serenity resumed her conversation with out Rei or Draco taking notice that she had been looking over at the Gryffindor table.  
  
At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.  
  
"Ahem -- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you."  
  
"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."  
  
Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.  
  
"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."  
  
"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."  
  
"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."  
  
Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did.  
  
"He's not serious?" he muttered to Percy.  
  
"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere -- the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."  
  
"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teacher's smiles had become rather fixed.  
  
Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.  
  
"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"  
  
And the school bellowed:  
  
_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.  
  
"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

* * *

Percy stood and got the Gryffindors to form a line behind him then led them through the crowds of other students. They went out to a marble staircase. They all ascended the stairs following Percy. Harry noticed that while the Gryffindors were lead one way the other houses were each being led elsewhere. As they walked, to everyone's surprise the portraits seemed to whisper about and point at them as they passed. By now they had walked through several flights of stairs and corridors and Harry wondered how much further they had to go until Percy made a sudden halt. Strangely a bundle of walking sticks were floating about in midair ahead. Percy made a failed attempt at stepping forward when the sticks were hurled at him.  
  
"Peeves," Percy explained to the first years. "He's a poltergeist"  
  
Now he raised his voice "Peeves -- show yourself NOW!"  
  
All that answered was a very loud, rude sound, like that of air being let out of a balloon.  
  
"I'll tell the Bloody Baron, I will!! Leave us alone Peeves." Percy warned.  
  
A popping sound was heard, and a small man with evil, mischievous eyes and a wide grin appeared, floating over them in the air. He was clutching the walking sticks, which he had previously flung at Percy.  
  
"Why it's a bunch of Ickle Firsties! They're so much fun!"  
  
He made a swoop at them causing the children to duck for cover.  
  
"If you don't go away Peeves, the Bloody Baron'll hear about this. I mean it Peeves!"  
  
Peeves stuck out his tongue at Percy and vanished, as he went the walking sticks dropped onto poor Neville's head. Peeves could still be heard rampaging down the hall, rattling coats of armor as he passed.  
  
"You all will have to watch out for Peeves. Mischievous one, he is." said Percy, as he continued to usher them to the common room, "Peeves won't listen to anyone but The Bloody Baron. Even the teachers and prefects have trouble with him."  
  
Finally they made it to the very end of the corridor, where a very large portrait of a fat woman in a pink silk dress was hung.  
  
She looked to Percy and frowned.  
  
"Password?" she said.  
  
"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward revealing a round hole.  
  
Everyone went in through the hole to find the Gryffindor common room. It was a cozy living type of room, full of squashy armchairs and a fireplace. When Percy finally entered last, he directed the girls through one door to their dormitories and the boys through another one. Harry noticed that they were obviously in one of the towers since the stairs spiraled upwards leading to their bedrooms. The first years had the lower floor and the rest obviously continued up the stairs. Harry entered the room and found five four-poster beds hung with deep red, velvety curtains. A trunk in front of each indicated which bed was who's. Harry quickly pinpointed his and took out a pair of pajamas as all the other boys did the same.  
  
He was sharing his room with Ron, Seamus, Neville, and Dean. They were all too tired to talk much so they changed into their pajamas and settled into their beds to sleep. Harry thought he heard Ron mutter something about food, Scabbers, and Scabbers chewing on sheets but he soon fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Perhaps Harry had eaten a bit too much, because he had a very strange dream. He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to him, telling him he must transfer to Slytherin at once, because it was his destiny. Harry told the turban he didn't want to be in Slytherin; it got heavier and heavier; he tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully -- and there was Malfoy, laughing at him as he struggled with it -- then Malfoy turned into the hook-nosed teacher, Snape, whose laugh became high and cold -- there was a burst of green light and Harry woke, sweating and shaking. He turned over and tried his very best to fall asleep again.

* * *

Much like the Gryffindors, the Slytherin students were lead to their common rooms by their house prefects. Bianca being one of the new prefects, was leading the group of Slytherins down deeper into the castle where the dungeons were known to be. The air grew steadily colder as they continued their descent. Older students seemed to be accustomed to the cold, but some of the younger ones were shivering by the time they reached the bottom of the stair well.  
  
It appeared as though they were being lead through a corridor that extended beneath the lake. The ceiling was low and as the corridor grew darker, torches began to light up giving off a greenish glow. Bianca stopped at a completely blank stone wall, which many of the first years found odd.  
  
"Pure-blood." Bianca said clearly to the blank wall.  
  
For a moment nothing happened until a soft rumbling sound was heard. The wall then started to move and opened to reveal the entrance of the common room. The Slytherin common room was no different than the common rooms of the other three houses, but being down in the dungeons, the room had no windows and a low ceiling. Everything from the curtains to the couches and armchairs were trimmed in green and silver, the house colors. A massive fireplace warmed the room making it quite comfortable opposed to the halls outside.  
  
Bianca stepped in, followed by the other Slytherins. Upon entering most of the older students retired to their dorms while the first years remained for further instruction. The students all milled around Bianca to hear what she had to say.  
  
"Alright, girls, you'll find your dorm on the left, boys are on the right through those doors. Lights out in a short while so get yourselves settled," she instructed.  
  
Serenity waved to Draco and followed Rei into the dormitory. There were five four-poster beds each identified by a student's personal trunk. Everything in the dormitory was in the same colors of the common room. Serena spotted her trunk and Luna's carrier in front of the bed farthest on the right. She walked over, quickly letting Luna out of the carrier. The kitten looked quite relieved to be let out. She hopped up into Serena's waiting arms.  
  
"Cute kitten. What'd you name her?" Rei asked as she up turned the sheets, getting ready for bed.  
  
"Luna." Serena replied.  
  
She set the kitten down and started up turning her own sheets. There was more light conversation amongst the girls of the room though it seemed divided. Serena and Rei shared the room with three other girls, Millicent, Pansy and another girl named Daphne. Serena had grown up knowing the Hino and Greengrass families so she, Rei and Daphne were good friends. The Parkinsons, Pansy's family were also close to the Malfoys but Serena had never gotten along with the girl nor with Millicent for that matter. The three girls gathered on Rei's bed and were talking amongst themselves while Pansy and Millicent were left to their own devices. It seemed pretty clear who the friends were in the room. After about an hour of settling in Bianca stuck her head into the room.  
  
"Off to bed you lot. It's getting late and we have class early in the morning."  
  
A pillow was tossed in Bianca's relative direction.  
  
"I mean it! Lights out before I start handing out detentions. I don't want Professor Snape in here deducting points." Bianca admonished.  
  
She was wearing a smirk as she walked into the room and picked up the pillow from the floor. She tossed it back to Serena whom caught it and smirked back at her.  
  
"Let's keep the pillows to ourselves, eh _Malfoy_."  
  
"Yea, yea. Just don't let that prefect badge get to your head _Zabini_." Serena countered.  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Anyway, in all seriousness you girls need to get to bed."  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"Come on Daphne, let's get to our own beds."  
  
"Night ladies." Bianca said as she left the room.  
  
A mumbled "Night." was said all around as everyone settled into their beds.  
  
Serena hadn't realized how tired she was until she settled beneath the sheets of her four-poster with Luna curled up beside her. She fell into a comfortable sleep, warm and drowsy from the meal they had in the great hall.

* * *

**Post AN:** Thanks everyone for their comments, reviews and suggestions!!!  
  
**angelwings6117:** YUP! You're right. Draco's eagle owl is named Phobos. I really like your suggestions on what houses the scouts should be in. I took a lot of what you said into consideration. I hope you liked the end result of the sorting.  
  
**fantasy-monkey, Sailor Lorraine, Hopeful Artimas**- Thanks for the reviews and suggestions!!  
  
**liza:** Yes, I have been considering involving the outer scouts. They will most likely be second years and I'll mention them a bit later into the story.  
  
**Jessie Haughton, darkness, Azura1:** Thanks for your suggestions!  
  
**Glitter Flutterby:** I understand what you are saying about putting her in Gryffindor for more conflict but I think there would be more chance for conflict if she were in Slytherin, which is why I placed her there. I hope you aren't too angry with me ; Thanks for your advice though, I really appreciate it.  
  
**Mimi, Flame Ivy Moon:** Many thanks for your responses!  
  
**SurfAngel:** Serenity explains in the first chapter that the Malfoys are her remaining family. Her parents we're killed when she was a child just like Harry's. Lucius happens to be her father's brother. Narcissa also has some close blood relationship with Serenity's mother but I'm not going to reveal that just yet. Voldemort killed her parents, though she does not know all of the details of how that happened. That is just one of the reasons why she is similar to Harry. There are other reasons why but I won't be revealing that yet either. I hope that answers your questions, feel free to ask me anything else through the reviews. 


End file.
